Good Things Come in Small Parcels
by Gina Callen
Summary: Shameless Smut... G Callen was missing for 6 months and when he was saved it wasn't in a way he ever imagined, or by who. But he was saved in more ways than one. NOT SLASH AND NOT FOR THOSE UNDERAGE IN YOUR COUNTRY. Light BDSM.


He couldn't believe it!

She was standing there her stiletto heel in his shoulder, staring at him in the darkened club and he was so thrilled he could hardly speak.

Even if he had been allowed to speak.

* * *

Federal Agent, G Callen was wearing nothing but a thong!

He was tired, hungry and aching from various bruises and he just wanted to sleep, but five hours of being beaten had taken it's toll.

He'd honestly thought, an hour ago, that this time...he wouldn't make it and then he had heard her voice.

"Who gave you permission to touch this man?" An angry female voice had cut through the crowd in the darkened club.

People parted to give the hooded figure a clear path to the man who was standing over the agent.

"Who are you, this has nothing to do with you….go away..," The man spat his Russian accent thickly canvassing the area between them.

The woman laughed and Callen had to fight to not snap his head around, he knew that voice, that laugh… but how could she be here?

"You are tiny...not even a blip on my radar, yet I am called to come down to this club to deal with you because you have stolen my property." She snapped, her voice uncharacteristically harsh and cold. "You have no idea who this is do you?"

"Of course I do," The man snapped back, "He is G. Callen...I have known about him for a while. he is a man with no name...no family...no one."

" _WRONG_!" The woman snapped. "He is _**MINE**_!"

"Why would I give my prize to you." The Russian argued, "Who are you?"

The woman snapped her fingers together and the host of the club came and kneeled at her feet.

"Yes Mistress Red?" He asked.

She fought the smirk that lay beneath her schooled features.

"Tell this Peon who I am." She ordered.

The host nodded and turned, "This is Mistress Red. Of all the Dom's in this area she is their Queen. There is no one higher than her." He reiterated his voice wobbling in awe. "If she says this one is hers then he is hers. She does not lie. No one is higher than her, either return her property and leave in peace, or security will have you removed."

The Russian spluttered a bit, but he let go of the chain that was attached to the collar around Callen's neck.

"My apologies Mistress Red…" He bowed in deference to her position.

The woman gave a curt nod. "No hard feelings, I have a few Sub's looking to branch out. Our host will find you something more to your liking and _mine_." she stated and then turned to the host. "I will require a room and privacy."

The Host nodded and rushed to comply. "Your regular room is available for you Mistress Red, I will have your Sub taken to your room."

The woman turned to Callen and placed her Stiletto heel into his shoulder, "Speak to no one and wait for me kneeling." she ordered.

Tiredly Callen stood up as he was taken to the room.

* * *

He was moved into position and knelt waiting in the darkness of the room, the only source of light was the candles lit around the room, their fragrance was spicy and heady making his head spin.

He had hoped for a rescue after being kidnapped by the Russian mob from a crime scene. Six months he had been gone, every day he had hoped that someone would come. He had expected Sam, with guns blazing, or the whole team...but this?

Her?!

How had _she_ of all people managed to pull this off?

He had noticed the camera in the corner of the room as he was led in, so when the door opened behind him all the training he had been subjected to in the last six months came into play.

"Don't move." Her voice came, "There are camera's but no microphones in this room. You can speak freely but keep your face turned to the ground." She warned.

"Nell?" Callen sounded shocked and started to move his head.

"Don't move." she ordered.

He kept his eyes down and smirked at the tone in her voice, also he was suddenly aware of how close she was to him.

"I have a image to maintain," she pulled him by his collar and led him to the bed and sat down indicating he could kneel on the cushion next to the bed.

"Why you and not Kensi?" He murmured.

"I am Mistress Red, this isn't an undercover job. You've been missing for months, we had no idea you were here. I was...relaxing...Hetty let us leave early." Nell said.

It was all Callen could do not to whip his head up and stare open mouthed at her.

"You….you are... _really_?!"

Nell laughed throwing her head back giving Callen a plentiful view of her forest green leather corset and her barely restrained breasts inside.

He gulped as he found himself becoming aroused at the sight of her.

"Yes Callen I have a life, and I am a woman."

Callen coughed, "So I noticed."

In the candlelight G couldn't see Nell blush. She had wanted him for so long but didn't think he would be the kind of man to play sub to her Dominatrix.

She took her gold trimmed forest green cloak off and draped it along the end of the bed.

* * *

He looked her up and down appreciatively the leather green corset and tight leather hotpants along with the thigh length stiletto green boots completed the ensemble.

"Holy cow Nell?" he swallowed loudly.

"I'm hot…" she sighed in explanation.

Callen groaned, "Hell, yeah you are." he agreed.

"Callen I…"

At that moment Callen knew what he wanted and he knew what he had to do to get it.

"G...please _Mistress_...G?"

It was Nell's turn to look shocked.

"G…" she breathed.

Callen looked up at her his usually bright blue eyes darkened with lust.

"Mistress." he looked up at her and his eyes flicked to her mouth, "May I?"

"G…" Nell breathed, "You don't have to...I mean I can tell them that you are too injured." she said her eyes darting to the camera.

"Just us Nell, no ops, no one else matters Mistress, I want to be yours...for as long as you'll have me."

Nell nodded, slightly but it was enough.

Callen moved forward and kissed her, slowly at first until Nell pulled him back deepening the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers in its happiness.

She lay back on the bed as he sat back on his heels waiting for her instruction.

"Strip me." she ordered.

He smiled and moved to comply.

* * *

First the left boot and then the right boot were removed, slowly and with care he deposited them on the floor.

He ran his hands up her naked legs until he hit her mid section, fumbling for a moment in his haste, he undid the ribbon that held the corset together, unclipping each fastener one at a time until she was slowly unwrapped.

He held his breath as the corset was pulled from underneath her and her bare chest was heaving in front of him her breasts soft and round, her nipples pert as if begging to be sucked.

He sighed almost moaned in satisfaction as he slid his hands over them and down her midriff to the button on her hotpants.

He opened it, loving the satisfying sound it made as it came undone and he leant down to pull the zipper down with his teeth, smirking as she moaned.

Pulling them off his own scrap of clothing became too tight to bear as he saw her clean shaven sex in front of him, her hot musky aroma making him harder than he ever thought possible.

He pulled the hotpants off kissing her feet as he took first one leg then the other out.

"What now Mistress?" He managed to ask.

He wanted to flip her over and pound himself into her asserting his own domination on the smaller woman, but he still liked the idea that she was in charge.

"Make me scream." she panted.

He started slowly at her ankles, licking his way up her leg, stopping at the knees and licking in the cavity behind it.

Oh so torturously slowly did he continue his assault on the inside of her thigh until his nose nudged it's prize.

With both hands he gently opened her legs, like he was unwrapping a christmas present.

He gently licked her clit, delighting in the way it jumped under his tongue.

She moaned as he did so.

"More." she ordered.

He licked again, darting his tongue in and out of the cave beneath.

Nell threw back her head and groaned, "Fuck!" she swore.

He rubbed her clit in small circles as she started to writhe beneath him. Her juices flowing like an undammed river.

He licked one more time and then moved his way higher, kissing around her belly button and darting his tongue in there, mimicking what he had done to her sex moments ago.

Slowly he licked up the center of her stomach till his tongue came to rest in the valley between her breasts.

Gently he moved his hand to her right breast, his fingers worrying the nipple and making it stand to attention, while his mouth moved to the left and suckled her like a starving infant.

"GOD YES!" she cried as he did that, his hand still on the right breast he moved his mouth up to the point where her neck met her shoulder.

"I want to fuck you mistress, I want to put my cock in you and pound you till you scream, I want to fill you with my cum and make you mine forever, I want to be your slave forever...may I mistress?" he asked breathing his words in her ear.

She opened her legs wider in invitation.

"GOD Yes G...take me now." she begged as he move himself above her.

He positioned himself and with one deep thrust he impaled her.

Nell threw back her head and screamed until she was hoarse.

* * *

For a moment G stopped worried he had hurt her.

Nell snapped her head up, "Move now boy...thrust me hard...don't hold back."

Callen's pulse sped up as he complied with his mistresses wishes.

He pounded his cock into her again and again, feeling her slam into the mattress as she sobbed in relief, finally an equal, someone who wouldn't hold back because of her size. but would give her all she needed.

She needed to be fucked and hard, with an unrelenting pace and Callen gave her that.

She screamed out her orgasm as a wave of pleasure sent her floating in subspace.

She heard him groan and shudder as he filled her full of his seed, wave after wave pulsing within her and he collapsed on top of her.

She lay there spent for a moment and then she moved him.

"God Mistress...that was…" He started.

"Not over…" Nell snapped. "Clean me up." she ordered.

Callen smiled as he moved slowly down to lick the juices that were flowing out of her, the taste of the pair of them together tasted perfect on his tongue, he scooped some up and offered her a taste.

"Mistress?" He offered hopefully.

She smiled and obliged. To her they tasted perfect as well.

Turning him onto his back she kissed his body, and took his softening member into her mouth tasting more of her on him.

He started to get hard again.

* * *

"Calm down, G." Nell ordered, "I want you to think, if you want this to be a one time thing we will never mention it again. If not then we will have time later...without an audience."

Callen suddenly blushed remembering the camera's and what they had just caught them doing.

"I want this...every day...with you." Callen gasped.

Nell smiled at him, "Good boy." she said softly and was rewarded by the most dazzling smile she had ever seen.

"I've always wanted someone to say that," he croaked out, his emotions threatening to take over.

Nell climbed up laying her bare breasts on his chest.

"I will continue to say it to you, you deserve to be happy." she kissed his cheek, "Do you have clothes?" she asked.

Callen shook his head, "No...they took them the first night." he admitted.

"I will have our host bring clothes for you, we will get you to my home and cleaned up, then I'll call Hetty and let her know you are safe." Nell said.

Callen nodded, he actually liked the fact that she was taking care of him, it was a new experience for him but he found it comforting.

Nell reached for the house phone by the bed and called her order to reception who promised to fulfill it as soon as possible.

Nell lay back with Callen's head on her lap, her fingers carding through the lengthened hair.

"I love you…" Callen blurted and then stopped.

"Don't…" Nell chided him and he felt his heart break a little. "Don't ever beat yourself up about how you feel. Your feelings are important to me. Your well being is important to me and if you really want to do this, your whole life is important to me." She told him.

"I want this...to be with you...like this...loved so badly… but work…?"

He stopped and looked at her how could they do this at work.

"At work, you are the senior Agent, you are in charge, out of work...at our home...I am in charge, it's that simple G." she told him.

He lay back and closed his eyes, "Our home…" He smiled. "Home…"


End file.
